Mega AMP 2.0
The Mega AMP 2.0 is a colossal robot built by King K. Rool in DK: Jungle Climber. It is the boss of High High Island and the game's fifth boss. It is the much stronger, complete version of the Mega AMP fought back on Ghost Island. It is fought in the King Kruiser IV. History At some point while Donkey Kong and the team were scaling High High Island, King K. Rool repaired his Mega AMP and fully completed it. Once Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Cranky Kong, and Xananab made it to the highest chamber of King Kruiser IV, King K. Rool got the shock about how they made it all the away to him despite the fact the escaped to space and the ship was flooded with hard-to-avoid traps. King K. Rool then remembered that his Mega AMP had fully been completed and he then sent his remaining Kremling minion at the Kongs. Xananab and Cranky fled the area as the Kremling started powering himself up leaving DK and Diddy to deal with the Kremling. The Kremling called in the Mega AMP 2.0 as DK and Diddy engaged it in battle. After a long battle, the Kremling was powered down and killed, the Mega AMP was destroyed yet again (this time for good) and Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong reclaimed the fourth Crystal Banana and continue chasing King K. Rool, DK, Diddy, Cranky, and Xananab corner King K. Rool who is insanely dumbfounded that the Kongs managed to beat the Mega AMP 2.0. And just when the game makes you think you're gonna fight him, King K. Rool pulls out a Spirowarp and escapes through the Wormhole with DK and the gang in hot pursuit. Battle This version of the Mega AMP is much harder than the one fought back in Panic Factory. Not only do you have the same things to worry about but the left arm now has a drill as well which can be extremely dangerous if it's spinning and especially as it tries to get close to you. Another thing is that instead of spewing Bombs from it's nose, it spews Mines instead which are much more deadly as they do damage by simply touching them rather than when they explode (King K. Rool probably wanted to ensure you won't stand a chance). Just like last time, it has a built-in blaster which it can use to try and shoot the Kongs with tiny fireballs. There are now more pegs on the chest and the top two pegs are now spinning in a circular track rather than moving up and down on two vertical tracks. Anyways, to beat the Mega AMP 2.0 it's pretty much the same as last time, destroying the buttons only this time a lot more caution is advised. The bottom screw has now been moved. It's now a little more on the left side but once again the same strategy is required to destroy it (only this time, not only do you have to worry about the rapid fire of the blaster but also the drill on the left arm which will also be swinging around and not to mention the Mines that come out of it's nose. The second one once again is encased by glass and pulling the valve over and over is required to destroy it. Additionally, a third button has been added. It's located on the left arm. Unscrew the blot to reveal the button and hit the switch. Doing this will actually rip off the Mega AMP 2.0's left arm making the drill unusable for the rest of the battle. Without that drill, the battle just got easier (once again you can tackle the buttons in any order but it's highly recommended you go for the one on the left arm first just so the drill can't be used against you and you have one less thing to worry about when revealing the other two buttons. After all 3 buttons have been destroyed, the Kremling will pop out and start launching Mines at the Kongs. Climb your way to the top if you haven't already and use the spinning pegs to hit the Kremling (but make sure DK is facing up when it happens). After the Kremling is hit, the Kremling powers down and is killed as a result, the Mega AMP 2.0 is destroyed for good, and the fourth Crystal Banana is released for you to reclaim an and the battle ends. Trivia *The Mega AMP 2.0 is the only boss in the game that's a reskin of a previous boss. *The drill cannot injure you if it's not spinning, if the drill isn't spinning it will just knock you back. Category:Enemies in DK: Jungle Climber Category:Bosses